


the last one standing.

by its_still_you



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, F/M, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Human!Papyrus, Human!Sans, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, eventually, so theres a lot of ocs, some based on ppl etc but idk first story, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_still_you/pseuds/its_still_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is suddenly pulled from her normal life to a world where she must live through her favourite video games. But there's a catch; people start to die, and Fiona's grasp on reality is slipping more and more each day after. SO when the Gamemaster finally says they want players to be sent into Undertale and get out without dying, she decides it's finally over for her. She wouldn't have it any other way, really.</p><p>But, what if a certain (skeleton?) someone can convince her that while there are people worth dying for, there are also some people worth living for? What if he can convince her that it's not her responsibility protect everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fionathebrave

                At first, there is nothing out of the ordinary; a group of kids, all talking at once, in the same conversation. Of course, they’re not all children, most aren’t. Ranging from 14 to 27, friends gather to play video games across continents and oceans. Some are British, some are American, stretching across time zones. A Skype get-together, everyone is getting along for once, and Fiona is genuinely happy. She’s not very good at most of the games, but that doesn’t matter for once. Everyone here is a part of the same group; a gaming group they all formed called “Overwolf”. She laughs loudly as Nick kills her in the game—a first person shooter, last one standing wins. The lot of them makes fun of her loud, free laugh, but it only makes her laugh more. Simple. Easy. Fun. The owner of the server, Gabe, laughs too. Everyone is laughing. Fiona can’t remember the last time she had this much fun without anyone fighting. Sitting back, she takes a deep breath.

 _fionathebrave has been killed by theawesomenick._ It doesn’t mean anything.

                Laughing is dying down; everyone seems a tad out of breath. It doesn’t mean anything. Everyone is cheerful—until. Until all audio suddenly stops. This is until Fiona can’t hear anything, no movement from the other lines in the call. This isn’t normal, since there are over ten people in the call. She movies to check her Skype, or she tries to. She realizes that she can’t move, no matter how much she tries to twist and writhe, her body won’t listen to her. She feels afraid. Her facial expression doesn’t waver—it can’t—and she realizes with a newfound fear that her friends are all in the same state. _Take a deep breath, in and out._ She tries to tell herself. Stay calm. She breathes.

                _Okay, okay. Relax, Fiona. Maybe it’s just an episode. It’s probably an episode. It’ll be over soon._ Fiona comforts herself. But this feels different from her episodes; it’s too long, it’s too real feeling. This isn’t disassociation. Still, she denies this. What could possibly cause all her friends to freeze anyway? She’s starting to believe what’s she’s telling herself, when she suddenly sees Jo, a short boy, two years younger than her 16 years, widen his eyes slightly. His mouth falls open in a silent shout as light consumes the spot on Fiona’s screen where his window would’ve been. Raw panic consumes Fiona’s mind as she tries with all her might to move her arm; to reach out. Nothing happens. She realizes idly that never could’ve reached Jo, as he is three states away from her native Pennsylvania, in Kentucky.

                But all thoughts of her friends are quickly shoved from her mind as Fiona feels _pain_ in her head, her mouth falling open, just as Jo’s did. Her hands curl as well, digging fingernails into her opposite wrists, unfeeling in the face of other pain. Somehow, Fiona can sense the horror and concern from her friends still sat in the call, she can feel the helplessness that comes with the distance between you care about. Fiona fights to soften her gaze, tries to tell them, _I’m okay, I’m alright,_ but when the white linings appear at the edges of her vision, she finally cries out.

                It feels like being consumed by a fire and Fiona knows she should be dying. It’s like a small reminder, a note in the back of her mind; _intense pain can kill you,_ but nothing is dying, instead everything is burning. Her arms, her wrists, her legs, her torso, her face, even her fingers and toes are burning. But she’s not dying. Fiona realizes that living can be scarier than dying. This is first time she realizes this, but it’s not her first near-death experience. With a jolt, she remembers Stephen and Jo and Dom and Liam and Liz and Aaron and Logan and Max and _Nick_ and Fiona feels _hope_ , so she fights to open her eyes. The pain is overwhelming, but she keeps going. She has to see what’s happening.

                Eyes opening, voice breaking and cracking, it’s hardly a shout anymore; it’s a wail, it’s a cry for help in an empty, small apartment. It’s a wish, a hope for someone to take away something she can’t identify. She realizes with apathy that neither of her parents has been home in a few days. Her sister is out with friends. It’s a Friday. It’s exactly 8:01pm. It’s June 29th. She turns 17 in ten days. These facts don’t matter anymore.

White light overpowers her eyes, and for a minute she really thinks she’s dead, but. But, she’s alive, plummeting down in a place she doesn’t recognize. Dark navy blue walls all around, she has no way of telling how large the tunnel she’s falling down is. It could be a couple minutes, or an hour, or a few seconds, Fiona can’t seem to remember. Navy blue smudges glide through her field of vision, no end in sight. She again, wonders with less importance than she ought to, how she somehow teleported into this fall. She wonders if Jo fell. She wonders if all her friends fell. She tries to shake the idea of Nick and everyone experiencing the white hot, burning pain.

And so, when Fiona finally sees the bottom, it’s not really a comfort. Especially when she starts wondering how she’s going to land. Fiona wonders, again, if she’s going to die. It seems to be a reoccurring theme.

Suddenly, as Fiona is about to hit the ground, she seems to slow down. She notices three things at once: there is a silver handle on the wall, close enough that she could grab it and swing through the door opening that was right below it, and the floor below her that she was approaching is somehow slower than it was. Without a second thought, Fiona stretches her arm out, grabbing the silver handle in a sea of navy blue wall, and, much to her arms’ dismay, she swings into the opening. Her arms stinging, Fiona stands up, facing into the hallway before her. It’s a dark, navy blue hallway with silver door at the end, the same color as the handle she just vaulted from. The path is plain, no windows or changes, all the way to the end. There’s one camera in the corner by the door. It’s obvious that whoever or whatever brought her here wants her to open the door. She walks forward, and again wonders about things that don’t seem to matter. Reaching forward to touché the cool, metal doorknob, Fiona locks her eyes onto the camera, giving it a steady, strong glare, and she opens the door slowly.

As Fiona walks into a huge, open room filled with people, many of them the same age as her, and just as confused, she finally starts to worry, navy blues walls again, everywhere, there are multiple doors on all five walls, and the room seems to be a perfect pentagon. Little sub-walls, reaching only about three feet above the ground, which is nothing in comparison to the twenty foot ceilings, separate sections with chairs, couches, and some scattered tables. An automated, robotic voice speaks from speakers around the room.

 

_Player #197, fionathebrave, has arrived. Group name: “Overwolf”._


	2. the Gamemaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a little more info abt whats going on! (undertale will become relevant in next 2 chapters!!)

It’s quite obvious that no one knows why they’re there. But when you put 300 random teens and young adults in the same room, people start finding friends. The separate groups and gaming clans are obvious by the time the last of Overwolf has finished their descent—or at least those who made it. No one is talking about what happened to the kids and others who didn’t swing into the hallway. The air is incredibly nervous, but there’s also a strange happiness in the air, as if everyone was happy to meet their friends but realized they really _shouldn’t_ be enjoying the experience. The unspoken questions hang awkwardly in the air, suffocated by navy blue walls and modern, nice couches, chairs, tables, and rugs over concrete floors. Piles of simple board games are neatly stacked on side tables, almost as if they expected the 300-some gamers to actually touch them.

In one of the corners of the large blue pentagon, is the Overwolf group. The last of the one who made it, Gabe (the official leader, surprisingly enough), was lucky number 300 to join the party. Now they’re all waiting; no one has entered the room in over an hour. Cloaked in uncomfortable silence, the small gaming clan, a mere 13 including Fiona in comparison to their usual 25+ members, simply stare at each other. Deciding something had to be done; Fiona cleared her throat, and finally said something.

“Okay, so, uh, since we’re all acting like strangers, I’m Fiona. My username is _fionathebrave_ , and I’m 16, almost 17. Okay?”

With that, like a wall had been shattered, nervous, happy chatter erupted from the other 9 members. Everyone was just stating the obvious, things everyone in the group already knew, but that didn’t stop anyone from loudly exclaiming their basic information. Fiona sat back and smiled softly, happy that her friends seemed to be just fine, despite the situation. Then suddenly, the same voice which had announced their usernames sounded, loud throughout the large room. All sound, talking, and moving seemed to completely halt.

“ _Welcome, gamers. Welcome to the land of your dreams.”_ Confused chatter broke out, which was silenced almost immediately. “ _Here, you may live out your dreams of being a part of the games you all play and love. Clans were chosen randomly from the winners of Clan-related tournaments.”_ Fiona doesn’t feel lucky, remembering the painful feeling of the teleportation and the fall. _“Of course, if something is too good to be true, it probably is. That’s life, kids. You were all chosen by clans, and we sifted through unqualified players using the fall.”_ The voice chuckled. “ _They’ve been sent home, with no memory of the last two hours of their lives. We’re not **that** cruel.” _ Fiona wonders what the voice means. In another group, someone shouts that whoever brought them here is already _pretty freaking cruel._ Fiona silently agrees; in different context she might have laughed. “ _Consider them the lucky ones.”_   _Oh freaking great._ The same guy mumbles a few meters away. Fiona makes a mental note that she should approach him later. As she watches people start to look really worried, Fiona glances to her left at Nick and Liam, and briefly considers what will happen to them. She idly realizes that she isn’t all that worried for herself. After all, even if they are trapped here, there’s no way they’ll be trapped for long, not with how many people have disappeared. Right?

Still, there is an uneasy feeling settling on Fiona’s back, and everyone else seems pretty, well, _panicky_ too. Suddenly everyone’s talking at once, at the same time as the mechanical voice from the ceiling comes back. With slight humor, she mentally jokes to herself that maybe it’s the god of gamers or some stupid shit like that. But really, Fiona can tell that people are really _scared_ , and although she really can’t figure why, she wants to know what they’re feeling. But somehow she can’t reach out; she can’t tap Liam on the arm or put her hand on Nick’s shoulder. She realizes with apathy that she can’t really hear what anyone is saying, and all she’s really getting is white noise and a small, blurry image of her surroundings as she stares into space. Unable to really think or care, Fiona stares at nothing for some time; she can’t tell how long it is until Liam shakes her shoulder with a concerned, worried expression on his face. Fiona comes to with a start, the realization that she was disassociating finally dawning on her as she looks from Liam to Nick, then to the people around her.

Everyone seems to be in a varying state of mental/emotional decay; some are crying, some shaking, a couple people shout obscenities at the voice, some are staring into space, and of course there are the brave souls who pull themselves together to comfort others. Fiona notes that the boy who screamed at the voice earlier is among the Comforters, and, again, makes a mental note to approach him later. Looking back to Liam, she notices that he is a Comforter, too. Nick, who is a few people away, is a Shaker, and kind of a Shouter. Liam, eyes her suspiciously, as if he’s not sure if she heard what the voice says. He’s the only one in Overwolf who knows she disassociates; Liam can keep a secret, and he’s easily one of Fiona’s best friends.

“Li, what happened? What’d the voice say? I, uh, didn’t really get anything he said after everyone started, ya know..,” Liam seems distressed by this, but if Fiona was less observant she wouldn’t have noticed it; she’s really good at reading people. Sometimes, Fiona would joke with Liam that since she was so in-tune with everything going on around her when she was _there_ , that her brain just decided it needed a break sometimes.

But no one is laughing now. Now people are afraid and panicking. Now Fiona needs to know what’s happening. So Liam explains everything. The voice, _the Gamemaster_ , had hacked all their computers, yes, all 300 gamers’ computers, somehow, and activated a system he had been secretly syncing into a game he had published on steam, a free RPG that everyone in the room had downloaded and played with their respective groups at some point. It was a sort of teleportation science, one with some not-so-pleasant side effects, like intense pain and temporary blindness/paralysis. Which in short was how they were all there; the Gamemaster had activated the program and _snap!_ He had 300 experienced young gamers ready to test games.

Of course, Liam goes on explaining. The Gamemaster hadn’t summoned them all there because he wanted to test a game; he wanted to test a theory. The theory is simple; he wants to know whether every game on steam can be played by _normal_ people. Not like, on a computer or a system, but _actually in the game_. Someone apparently had shouted out, asking what would happen if they died in these games while testing his ( _stupid_ ) theory. Apparently the GM (Gamemaster) had replied with something like “It will depend on the game”, which _really_ scared people. Liam pales slightly as he says this. Fiona stiffens. _Some of us are going to die._ That’s the realization that has people freaking out. Now that Fiona understands, she has a whole new respect for people like the boy who shouted and Liam. So to repay his kindness, she smiles softly, and says, “Don’t worry too much, Li. We won’t be here for long, I don’t think. Authorities or someone will locate this place soon, since there are a lot of us who’ve gone missing.” Liam seems genuinely comforted by this, which encourages Fiona as she makes her way toward others in her group, like Liz, who sits crying into her hands quietly. With a comforting touch to the shoulder, Fiona helps put her friends back together, because that’s what friends do. What else can she do?

-

                In another room, above, close by, a figure watches the chaos he’s inflicted unfold. The loud boy who spoke against him. The quite, collected boy with the understanding eyes. The girl with the willful, unafraid _determination_ in her glare. Among others, these impress him. The ones who get up and put their own fear aside impress him. It makes him laugh quietly, and a chuckle escapes his mouth. Briefly, the GM wonders how long this determination can keep them above water. Well, one way or another, he is going to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading xd ill update within the week!


	3. painless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start really happening.

                The first game is painless. Well, technically all the games are _painless._ The GM made it clear that no one feels pain in the games, and if they die, well, it's like falling asleep. But, in the first game none of that is an issue. It’s a simple puzzle game that only has three levels. It’s still in beta, and the GM seems satisfied with how they operated. Each group, Overwolf included, sent one person into the puzzle game to push around boxes and cut ropes and solve puzzles for about an hour. There is no killing, no one dies, and there are no consequences for the slowest team. Great.

Overwolf sent in Gabe, mostly because he’s sort of the leader of the little gang. Gabe is intelligent, moderately strong, and one of the oldest, so he finishes in less than half an hour, with the second fastest time. Fiona is secretly pretty happy about this. While they had been watching on the monitors, Nick joked that if this was a contest, we could’ve won, and Liam scolds him for joking about this, but he laughs, too. Everyone seems a little relaxed, and people are starting to think they’ll leave this place just fine, and no one has to die. People go to sleep in the rooms provided: little clusters of rooms, four beds per room, with a bathroom every four rooms. Fiona, Liz, and Jo share a room. The voice says nothing about who rooms with who, or boys and girls rooming together, so it’s not an issue. Jo has nightmares occasionally, he’s only 13, and the girls, Liz especially, and much for empathetic about his state of mind. (A quote from Nick on the subject- “Literally Jo shut up we’re all afraid _just sleep_.” Nick can be a drama queen.)

Maybe that’s why the GM decided to give us this game, Fiona thought. Maybe he wants to punish us for thinking we could get out easily. Fiona almost snorts at the thought; she doubts that the GM cares what they think, actually. But she can hear the smile in his voice as he announces the next game, and the rules. It’s one of those things only her and Liam can pick up as they all sit in the pentagon room for the second day. Although, Fiona does see boy-who-shouted-at-the-monitor-on-the-first-day’s face twitch slightly when the GM talks, and she _again_ reminds herself that it wouldn’t hurt to approach this kid—he looks to be same age as her, anyway. May as well make friends, right?

But as the GM goes on explaining, Fiona stomach drops when she hears the name of the game he wants them to go into next. “ _One player from each clan, of the 21 clans, must put one player into the game, ‘The Last One Standing’. We will play six rounds. The player that is killed first in these rounds will die. If no one dies, then **everyone** will be killed. Select players now.”  _ There is sudden widespread panic, and Fiona wishes everyone would _please just shut up_ because _oh god when everyone talks at once it’s hard to think_. But, of course, Nick grabs her arm gently, asking what you think they should. Who should they send? Nick looks worried, and Fiona acknowledges that she _hates_ that look on his face, but she also doesn’t know when they all decided she should make decisions like _this._

So Fiona goes over to Gabe, and asks what he thinks. Due to rules, he can’t go again, and he automatically says she, Jo, Nick, Liz, and Liam are not going. Fiona, despite the worry and fear curling in her gut, Fiona takes a deep breath, and quickly regains composure. That only leaves Max, Dom, Stephen, Aaron, and Logan, Fiona notes, since he obviously doesn’t want anyone under 20 doing this. Fiona feels a new admiration for Gabe. But still, she says, “You know I’m not a little kid, right?”

Gabe laughs for a second, which relaxes Fiona a little. **After all, if everyone can still laugh, things can’t be all that horrible, right?** Gabe is about to try and reply when Max walks up to the two, a lazy, small grin on his face. No one except Fiona notices that it’s strained, and when Max starts to speak, Fiona’s resting smile falls from her face, the knowledge that people _really are going to die_ really hitting her. “You know,” Max starts, “I’m the best person for the job. I’ll do it, no problem.” He seems to notice Fiona’s frown, because he ruffles her chin-length, red/pink hair and chuckles. “Don’t worry, I got this. I’m not gonna die.” It’s true, Fiona thinks. Max is the best for the job, since he’s a policeman IRL, he won’t be afraid of the gun. Plus there’s no way he’ll get afraid and freak out. Really, this is the best option. Most of them haven’t fired a gun before.

That’s what Fiona tells herself, anyway. So she watches the next twenty minutes in a blur, people are walking in different directions and talking at once, so she sits next to Nick on a soft blue sofa in the corner. He strikes up a conversation, telling a story from school he hadn’t been about to tell her on Skype the day they got teleported. It’s a happy, funny story, and he looks so alive and cute while telling the story that Fiona forgets that she was feeling anxious in the first place. She thinks idly that she really doesn’t know what she’d do without Nick and his silly humor and stories.

Fiona goes quiet for a minute, and Nick notices easily. After all, the Fiona is often the energetic, sensible one of the group, at least out of the teens (aside from Liam, of course). She is the one who usually does the cheering up, the supporting, the comforting, and Nick is genuinely worried for a moment. It occurs to him; of course she must be worried and scared too. She may be brave and calm, but she’s still human. Nick, with a subtle blush creeping up his ears, put his arm over Fiona’s slim, strong shoulders. For her, he musters a real smile. “Fiona, I think everything’s gonna be fine. Max’s really good with this type of stuff.” His English accent is charming, and Fiona smiles too. The two, now in better spirits, slip back into the main group with Liz and Liam. Liam makes eye contact with Fiona and raises his eyebrows with a smirk, and Fiona flushes crimson and swats at his arm. This of course, makes Nick blush, and everyone laughs at that.

For a minute, the teens all forgot where they were, but the air of dread in the room soon returned. The Gamemaster’s voice sounded over the loudspeaker yet again; “ _All players for ‘The Last One Standing’ report immediately to the immersive areas.”_ Silence falls over the room quickly, and the 27 not-so-lucky gamers make their way to the door labeled ‘Immersive Area’.  Next to Max, Gabe’s face falls slightly, but the fair he has in his friend doesn’t waver. Liam steals a glance at Fiona. Fiona’s hand trembles slightly, but her face shows no weakness. She holds another steady glare at the security camera.

 

A few years away, another boy glares at a camera, too.

 

And of course, behind a screen, the Gamemaster chuckles and smirks yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :3 next update will be in a couple days!


	4. human decency.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops.

People died.

                It wasn’t anyone Fiona had ever met, but the fact that people were _dead_ , like really gone, still shook her up. Someone is gone; someone who had people who cared about them, someone who had their own private thoughts is gone forever. People were murdered, not by the people who shot them, but by the Gamemaster. Fiona doesn’t blame the people who shot them; she knows it’s not their fault. It must’ve been terrifying, Fiona acknowledges. Not knowing if someone might see you, or if someone is capable of killing you or not, it must be horrible. It makes her hate the GM even more.

                As everyone is sitting in the pentagon, as people have started calling it, Fiona can feel everyone’s emotions; there’s grief, apprehension, and fear, but there is a good amount of guilt. This guilt makes Fiona believe, for some reason, in _human decency_. People feel bad for killing people, even if it’s to save themselves and their friends. Glancing around, Fiona makes the decision to approach the boy from the first day. She spots him about ten meters away, alone, sitting on one of the navy blue sofas scattered around the room.

                Liam pops up next to her, startling her. “I’ll go with you,” he says. Fiona grins at him mischievously.

                “You’re only saying that because you think he’s cute, Lee.” Fiona teases Liam with a smirk. He stutters something along the lines of ‘ _no pshh whattt_ ’, but Fiona knows him better than that, so she drags him along with her to meet the boy. He seems to spot them walking toward him, so he sits up and, surprising Liam, grins at the two. Fiona, unfazed, grins and waves at him in greeting as they walked up to the couch.

                The boy was, by most standards, attractive. He was sitting down, but looked a couple of inches taller than Fiona’s 5’6, but he was definitely shorter than Liam, who stood at about six feet tall. His straight black fringe fell almost into his eyes, and he was, by most standards, pretty small. Coffee brown eyes shined bright with excitement behind his ray band glasses. Liam is, in short, feeling pretty shy and very intimidated. So much so that he didn’t notice the boy checking _him_ out as well. But, Fiona, the master of observance, notices right away, and figures that they won’t need much help after this.

                She starts, “Hey! I’m Fiona, and this is my friend, Liam.” Then she continues, “You are?” The boy says hi, and that his name is Ron. The kid, Fiona notes, has a British accept, very similar to Liam’s. She can’t contain the smirk that covers her face for a second. With a grin, she expresses that while it was nice to meet him, she _had_ to go do something, and that she’d see Ron around, leaving Liam and Ron alone together. Liam seems pretty nervous about this, but she spies Ron’s grin widen as he winks and thank you at her, so she figures they’ll be _justttt fiiiine_. Smiling to herself, she realizes that she misses playing matchmaker for her friends. Fiona also decides that this boy, Ron, is pretty chill, and she really should hang out with him at some point. Maybe he can help her pick up boys.

                Not that she really needs the advice, Fiona notes as she walks over to Nick. Her and Nick have been going out for about two months. It was a true romance; every one of her friends noticed he liked her before she did, including Jo. It had been Liam who had finally pitied the two enough to inform them that they actually liked each other. The rest was sort of history. Sitting down, Fiona puts her head on Nick’s shoulder, relaxing. Nick is just one year older than Fiona, but she’s the obviously more mature one. They balance each other out well. Fiona’s calm, mostly laid back nature compliments Nick’s impulsiveness and she basically keeps him from getting into fights with their friends over stupid things. Perfect, right?

                Except things aren’t really all that perfect. Nick is too high strung by all this to pay any attention to Fiona, and Fiona has to focus on making him feel better. In different circumstances, everything would be perfect. That’s what Fiona tells herself, anyway. The fact is that he expects her to comfort him and never get nervous, while Fiona is really just as scared as everyone else; she just has the ability to push it to the side. Nicks seems to sense Fiona’s over thinking though, because he puts his arm around her and pulls her close. Fiona sighs, long and tired. But Nick doesn’t acknowledge it. She doesn’t expect him to.

                The moment ends though, just as quickly as it started, when the GM says over the speakers that a new game will be selected in a few minutes. He mentions also, and Fiona _swears_ she can hear the smile in his voice as he says it isn’t as safe as the other mini-game they’d played that morning. The atmosphere that had been created crumbles quickly, and Fiona sees Liam walking back over to them, and Fiona makes a mental note to ask him later how his conversation with Ron went.

                But now is not the time for that. So when Gabe calls the members of Overwolf over, she goes with Nick and Liam and she doesn’t mention the boy. Everyone starts talking at once, and it’s pretty obvious that everyone’s really _fucking_ scared. Fiona doesn’t blame them; instead she focuses all her anger toward the GM. She makes a mental note that, no matter the consequences, that she is going to punch the GM if she ever sees him. Fiona is stood there, contemplating a lot of things at once, when Liam glances at her worriedly. She’s not _really_ there, he realizes, but just as he’s starting to make his way over to her, the GM starts speaking over everyone.

                You could’ve heard a pin drop in the huge pentagon room; everyone froze. Liam thinks it must be comical to watch from a third person perspective, but he quickly shakes the thought, and decides it’s not appropriate in the situation. The speakers make a sound like they’re being turned on, and Liam heaves a sigh. He just wishes they all could’ve finally met under different circumstances.

                Fiona finally snaps out of it after the GM finishes his statement, when Liam grabs her arm. With a start, she’s coherent again, and immediately looks to Liam to ask him what the Gamemaster said.

                But the look on his face stops her _dead_ in her tracks; Liam’s normally calm, almost serene face is contorted in worry and _panic_ , and it’s enough that Fiona immediately starts shaking lightly. “Lee, what..?” _What happened? What’s so bad?_  These are the unspoken questions that Liam seems to hear, and for all his panic, his voice doesn’t waver as he replies.

                “The next game is LevelMaster,” Liam starts. Fiona nods, yes, she knows that game. It’s a two player thing, where you work with one other team member to finish an obstacle course before time runs out while NPCs shoot at you. On the PC it’s a pretty hard game, but Gabe always used to say it was easier on Xbox. “And… The G.M. selected the players from each team so, uh, we didn’t, get to pick…” He trails off, and Fiona finally sees where he’s going with this. “So, the, ah, players from our team are gonna be, uh, Nick and you,” Liam grimaces as the words leave his mouth, and the panic finally moves from Fiona’s toes to her face, revealing what’s she’s thinking to _everyone._

Nick and Fiona have to beat five levels without dying. That’s the bottom line, which no one wants to admit. Fiona, for some reason, can’t bring herself to look at Nick, not anymore. They’ve both played the game before, but Fiona _knows_ it’s not an easy game, and people are going to die. Fiona’s never been religious, and she probably never will be, but as she walks over to the Immersive Rooms, she says a prayer to ever deity she can think of. _Please let me and Nick live through this._ She pleads.

 

_It doesn’t even have to be me,_ she hopes, _just him. Let him live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 thanks for reading, leave a comment if you like~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! im madz, and this is my very first fic! i know there isnt much mention of undertale, but it starts to show in chapters 2 and 4 as i have them planned! please be nice, this is my first time putting my writing online :3 feel free to comment and critique though! id love advice!!


End file.
